Livin' The Good Life
by AG Bloom
Summary: Demyx is the lead singer to Damn Straight.He has the ideal perfect life.But then a certain redhead messes it all up for him.Will a certain slatehair boy fix his problems?Or become one?Two-Shot. Slight AkuDem, but mostly Zexion. .:Rated T 4 language:.
1. Chapter 1

SHIT MAN!  
I seriously JUST posted this. I am currently writing the second chapter (last chapter) out as we speak, so if you stay long enough you'll catch the ending to this story(; Since I hate these short ass summeries, her is the full detailed one :D  
Demyx is the lead singer to one hot band called Damn Straight. He had everything he ever wanted; The fame, the boyfriend, and now even people loved his music. But what happens when things start to change? His boyfriend had already cheated on him, and broken up with him, so whats next? His music? Only Slate haired boy can change his life now, because this guy is making our favorite Blonde Nocturne blush like a fan girl.  
AkuDem in the begining, but the whole story is Zemyx.

_enjoy(;_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not owe the characters ): Or the title of the cities. Damnit -_-

The lights blared out. Huge speakers blasted out the sweet sound of a guitar rip, coming somewhere in the darkness. People in the crowd began to shout out something that sounded like "Dem." The crowd then began to grow louder as disco lights flashed everywhere, having something to look at from being in the darkness for too long. The after a few minutes of darkness, a rather good looking blond held up with what looked like a huge guitar, in the air as one single light beamed on his face. The crowd screamed, roared, and shouted until their voices with inaudible. This is the life. Well, if you're the one and only famous Demyx, lead singer for Damn Straight and current record holder for ridiculous ever long lasting guitar solo in Destiny Islands, then yeah. Life is pretty damn good.

* * *

Demyx got off stage, sitar in hand, and caught a towel being thrown at him.

"Awesome show tonight." He heard Axel say, barely audible for him to hear. Axel was the drummer for Damn Straight and now, officially, Demyx's current ex-boyfriend.

Demyx rolled his eyes, as he dried off his wet sweaty hair. Axel had broken up with Demyx, because he apparently 'felt the need to take some time off'. Bullshit. Demyx caught Axel and Roxas, their equipment manager, totally going at it in his dressing room. Demyx didn't feel sad about the break up; he just felt that Axel was just hopping around people. A man hopper is more like the term. He dated everyone in the band; Cloud, the second hand guitarist, and even Leon, the sexy bassist. What made Roxas different than himself? They were both blonde, both had blue eyes, both really into music. What was the big deal? But there was that tiny problem of age. Roxas barely turned 20, while Demyx was hitting for 25. Was it because he was older? Demyx's thoughts wondered as he closed his eyes, drinking his water, not wanting to face the red head.

"Hey guys!" Roxas came into the room, headset on his head, wires all over his body. "Great show, best ever actually."

"You always say that." Demyx walked right passed the peppy blonde, and had the urge to shove him with his shoulder, but considering that Roxas was one foot shorter than Demyx, he didn't even try to.

Axel shot up from his seat, surprise, and walked over to Roxas. "Really Roxy? You think so?"

Demyx rolled his eyes again, which now became a habit of his. "Get a room!" He yelled at the two.

He could have sworn that Roxas turned a shade of pink. Bingo.

"Dem, maybe you should get out of those tight jeans yeah? Need to get the blood pressure back to your brain so you can think straight." Axel spoke as if he was holding back. Demyx didn't want that.

"Maybe you need tighter pants Axel dear," Sarcasm was good. Demyx always loved sarcasm, especially if he was the one using it. "To stop your dough from rising every time our cute equipment manager comes in to say we had a good show."

Axel faced Demyx. The look in his green eyes meant it was on. Let the war begin.

"You wish it rose. But sadly you never could accomplish that task."

"That's not what you said last night."

"What do you know? I wasn't with you."

"Oh my bad. That's what Roxas said last night."

And that was it, he hit home. The spiked red head flew across the room, and his hand clutched the singer's throat. Axel's knees held Demyx's waist, giving him a better grip. By this time, the other members ran across the room to get Axel off of Demyx. They managed to do so, and Axel stood in front of the laughing blonde.

"See, now what happened to THAT Axel?" Demyx began to laugh.

"You're just jealous cause I dumped you for someone younger!" Axel yelled, his face almost matching his hair.

"You know that's illegal babe."

"Fuck you!"

"You already did that."

Axel made another attempt to plunge across the room to hit Demyx again, but Cloud and Leon pushed Axel back, holding him from getting anything further than 5 feet from Demyx.

"Demyx!" Leon shouted. "Shut the fuck up!"

Demyx took his advice and figured that he had enough of torturing Axel for one night. He'll be saving up from the next few days when they have rehearsal.

Grabbing his normal clothes and his keys, Demyx began to head out to his car. There was no way in hell that he was going to be crammed in a car, with Axel on his lap. Instead he drove to the nearest coffee house in Twilight Town, which just happened to be the local coffee house named Dancing Flames. 'Hair' he thought, 'burning hair that resembled flames; Flames that touched every single inch of my body, and made feel like I was his only, and he was mine.' And that was it; that was enough for Demyx to park the car in front of the coffee shop, turn off the ignition, sat there and cry. He let go of everything he was holding since this morning when Axel broke up with him. He didn't know if it was because he still loved Axel, but something was there for the red head that he didn't even know he had. Demyx's grip on the steering wheel tightened, as he cried soft sobs. He figured this was pointless. He was never good enough for Axel, never will be. He said so himself. _"I left you for someone younger!"_ It burned in his ears. He was right all along. He was a douche for not leaving Axel when he caught them in the dressing room. But he didn't. Why? Because it was Demyx's birthday and he wanted Axel with him that day. He was such a sucker when it came to romance. As much as he rocked the punk scene, he was still a big softie on the inside.

Demyx figured it was enough pity-party for him so he straighten himself up, and walked into the store with sunglasses on. His hands were stuffed in his jeans, hair perfectly intact to show off his mullet-hawk, and his shirt was free of any tears. He made his way to the stand, and waited to be helped. His fingers tapped lightly on the counter top and he patiently waited. A little over 5 minutes passed and he began to tap his fingers faster and louder.

"Hello?" he called behind the counter and waited. Nothing.

Demyx just wanted his coffee and be done with it. Considering he had this job before his big career success, he figured why not put together his order himself? So, Demyx jumped over the counter, and began to work the machines. He knew where everything was, and he began making his coffee. A smile crossed his face as he remembered this is where his band formed. Axel was a frequent customer, and he was always hitting on Demyx. One day, Demyx brought up the topic of starting a band. He already got his best friends, Cloud and Leon, to join and all he needed was a drummer. Straight out of the blue, Axel put on his charm and agreed to Demyx's offer, if only he got to spend most of his time with the blond. There first gig was amazingly successful, and Axel immediately fell in love with his voice. Thus began their love.

Demyx couldn't help but let a single tear drop onto the counter as he stopped assembling his coffee. Not even sunglasses could hide the pain. Demyx placed the cap on his beverage, and typed in his order into the register. He typed in the store code, but it didn't work. 'They probably changed it.' He thought. So he did the math in his head, and took out his change, left it next to the register, and jumped back to the other side of the counter. He turned around as he put his wallet back into his pants, drink in the other hand. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a figure sitting down on one of the seats, arms crossed in front of his chest, slate colored hair covering one of his eyes. He was obviously an eymplee there because he had a black shirt and jeans, and was wearing a red apron which said 'Dancing Flames' across the front. A smile was on his face. Demyx thought that this thing was hot. But he felt a bit angry that there WAS someone here, and didn't even bother to help him.

"That was amazing." The man stood up, revealing his true height. The man was short. Like, really short. Not as short as Roxas, but compared to Demyx? Short.

"Why didn't you –"

"You were on a role." He spoke, his back towards Demyx. The man pushed the door to go behind the register, and typed in the code to the store, making the cash to the register pop open. "Plus, I didn't want to get up."

Demyx let out a chuckle. This guy was cool beans.

"So why where you crying?"

"What?" Demyx looked up.

"Why where you crying?" the man repeated again.

Demyx felt he couldn't speak. Why was he crying?

"It's a… long story," Demyx made up. He popped his elbows on the counter, and his hands held up his face. "I wouldn't want to bore you. Plus, you're a stranger."

The man leaned over the counter, right next to Demyx's face. His breath lingered in front of Demyx, making him quiver.

"We don't _have_ to be strangers you know…"

His voice trailed off, and Demyx now hand goose bumps. The man looked straight into Demyx, and Demyx couldn't help but lean in just a tiny bit. Suddenly he felt a point on his chest. Demyx opened his eyes, which he did not know he had them closed, and looked down. The man's hand was out, perpendicular to Demyx's chest. A smile crossed the slate hair man's face.

"The name's Zexion."

Demyx's mouth dropped. This guy was amazing.

Demyx couldn't help but smile, and let out a laugh. He backed away, and held out his hand. "Demyx."

Zexion stopped shaking his hand. His eyes grew big, and his grip on Demyx's hand.

"Demyx? As in Damn Straight lead singer Demyx?"

Demyx couldn't help but smile, feeling as if his sunglasses were reflecting off his awesomeness.

"Your music is gay."

Demyx's conceitedness faded away as fast as it came. Zexion had a smile across his face.

"Pardon?" Demyx shifted feet, leaning on the counter again.

"Well," Zexion crossed his arms like before. "Unless you're into chick music, you're band sucks."

Demyx scoffed at this comment.

"Who are you to say that I play gay music?"

"Your voice."

Demyx scooted back. This was too far.

"What's wrong with my voice?"

Zexion now leaned on the counter, looking up at Demyx. "It sounds like Justin Beiber,"

Demyx gasped.

"Getting hit by a car,"

Another gasp.

"And has a squirrel down his pants."

Demyx let out a final gasp which made him loose his breathing. Who is this guy?

"You're just jealous cause you have no taste in music."

Zexion let out a sexy laugh that made Demyx quiver all the way down to his knees. He then forgot about his insult, and forgave him inside his mind because the man was just so damn hot.

"I prefer to read, rather to listen to people try to sing."

Demyx's eyebrow lifted, indicated he was annoyed, and that someone was going to die.

"You're starting to piss me off. Just type in my order."

Zexion laughed. "Oh I shall remember this moment from now on; the day I pissed off lead singer to Damn Straight. He let out another laugh and handed the pouty blonde's my change. Demyx looked down at it, in disgust.

"Keep it. You might need it for your big ass theory books. You big downer."

Zexion's smiled faded away. Shocked he didn't hear a laugh, Demyx looked up, seeing the slate's expression. He hit the jackpot.

"Don't call me that." Zexion glared up to Demyx.

Demyx now took this opportunity to smile, and continue on.

"Why not Zexy?" Demyx said playfully. "Too much to handle? Being the party pooper and all?"

"Shut-up."

"Every party has a pooper and the pooper is you!"

"Shut your face up!"

Demyx's smile stayed on his face as he saw Zexion go into the back of the kitchen. He thought it was best to apologize to him. Demyx jumped over the counter again to find the slate hair man. The eager blond looked for Zexion in the kitchen, surprised that it hasn't changed. Suddenly he heard a fumble near the locker room station, which was further back into the store. Demyx took a sip of his coffee as he walked casually to the lockers. He took off his sunglasses, and placed them on his head. His feet approached the door entrance to the locker room, and there he found his Zexion.

… There he found Zexion.

His locker was open, and he saw what looked like a band poster on his locker door. It was a familiar band poster, with a monster destroying a city, but it was a cute dinosaur.

Wait.

He drew that. Demyx remember because later day when he finished drawing that, Axel took him out to dinner and... Other things. His eyes began to focus on one of buildings which did, indeed, read 'Damn Straight'.

"What was it you said?" Demyx's voice echoed throughout the locker room. Zexion jumped, at least up to Demyx's height, and immediately closed his locker. "My band's music was gay?"

"What are you doing back here?" Zexion shouted. "Can't you read? Authorized Personal only!"

Demyx placed his coffee on top of the lockers above Zexion. He began walking up towards the shocked slate, smiling big.

"I'm personally going to find out the truth as to why you have one of Damn Straight's band posters, and I'm authorized to say that you are so full of shit."

Demyx walked into the locker room. He placed his drink on top of the lockers, and smiled at Zexion.

"Well aren't you a stalker?" Zexion asked, trying to act cool.

Demyx let out a laugh. "No, more like an obsessed fan girl. Or in this case, fan boy."

"What do you want." Zexion's words were like knives, targeting each at Demyx. The blonde couldn't help but smile.

"I wanna know why you have a Damn Straight poster on your locker."

"Aren't you conceited?" Zexion added. "How do you know that's not your stupid bands poster?"

"Aren't you full of shit?" Demyx smiled, almost laughing. "I designed that poster smart-one."

Zexion's face turned a shade pink, 'Probably out of embarrassment' Demyx thought.

"Uh –"

"Yeah, didn't think that huh?"

Zexion scoffed. "What do you want? I'm a party pooper anyways, so I'm just going to bore you to death." Zexion began opening his locker again, not caring if Demyx saw the poster or not.

"Look I came here to apologize. But you're the one who started everything."

Zexion let out a laugh as he reached into his locker, pulling out what looked like a phone.

"Is that your way of apologizing? Saying you're sorry, and then adding in that it wasn't your fault?"

Demyx's smile faded away. That is something Axel would say.

"Look, I am sorry if I offended you." Demyx was now serious.

Zexion looked at Demyx, and just gave him a cool stare. "It's cool man. No hard feelings."

Demyx's smile came back. He sat down at the bench next to the lockers, and looked at Zexion. Zexion gave him a weird stare as he looked back at Demyx. It was one of those stares that just happen to be one of the most amazing stares that anyone can experience. 'I wanna know more about this guy,' Demyx thought. 'He is gorgeous and I like him.'

"So, are you going to watch me change?" Zexion spoke.

'Oh. That's why he was staring at me' Demyx thought. He sighed, and faced the door entrance. He could hear Zexion's clothes going into the locker, and putting on his non-work clothes. Demyx began to fumble with his phone, and check if there were any messages. Surprisingly, there was one tweet, one Facebook status, and one new text. He opened up the text, and checked his message.

_Roxas doesn't want a relationship after what went down in the dressing room. Can we talk? – Axe_

'Talk my ass.' Demyx thought. 'That's code for "Let's fuck"'. He let out a scoff, and checked his other messages.

"Okay you can look now."

Demyx turned around, eyes still glued to his phone. Zexion was still standing, typing a text away in his locker. Demyx looked up once he was done and saw Zexion. He was in a black baseball shirt, and skin tight jeans, that looked like Aerocrombie and Finch, but indicating the bad rips, it was probably Hollister. 'The man looks good' Demyx thought, checking out his white Chuck Taylors. Demyx wanted to die. White Chucks look good on anyone, but for Zexion, it completed his look. His sexy look.

"I'm supposed to close up shop. So… do you want to leave instead of interrogating me?"

Demyx looked disapointed. "I'm not interrogating you! I'm just pursuing answers from you, which I still haven't finished asking."

Zexion laughed. "Your cute in person you know that?" Zexion's eyes grew big, realizing what he had just said. He then after buried his face on his locker, checking his phone. Demyx didn't want to put the boy in anymore embarrassment, so he began to act like nothing happened.

"Really?" Demyx's eyes were huge. "People say I'm a real pain in the ass. They hate my sarcasm. I, on the other hand, happen to –"

"Love sarcasm."

Both boy's eyes were wide, shocked that they had both said something at the exact same time, and oddly, loved the same the thing.

"Really?" Demyx questioned with a huge grin. "Haven't noticed."

Zexion began to form a slight shade of pink on his face. "Look, I really do need to close before anymore customers come in. I can't handle anymore after you."

Demyx smiled. 'This boy was just too cute.'

"Alright. I'll leave." Demyx got up, eyeing his drink on top of the locker. He left with out retrieving it, and hoped his plan will work. Demyx made his way out of the store, and to his car. A big gush of wind hit Demyx, almost making him fly away. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked towards his car. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. Demyx turned around, and there he was. Standing on the doorway, was Zexion, with Demyx's coffee in hand. Demyx smiled, as he thought, 'Yeah Boi, success!'

Zexion made his way outside over to Demyx. He handed him his drink, along with a napkin.

"Take care," Zexion smiled. "Keep making awesome music."

Demyx let out a bug smile, exposing his beautiful pearly teeth. "I will."

And just like that, Demyx climbed back into his car, and sat down, smiling big. Today wasn't so bad after all. He got dumped, but met someone new. Maybe things weren't tumbling down. Maybe they were just rearranging to create something better. Demyx took a sip of his coffee, accidentally dropping the napkin as he did so. His peripheral vision notice black writing on his lap. He looked down, and noticed a sentence, and a number.

_Anytime you want sarcasm. (800) 960-9613 _[A/N: Lmao don't call that number, I made it up XD]

Demyx smiled, as he looked up to find the slate hair guy, knees on one of the seats, holding up the 'Call Me' sign, smiling really big. He laughed, giving a thumbs up, and started his ignition. Yeah, things are going to get better. Things are going to get _way_ better.

* * *

Demyx had another show in two weeks. He tried growing the balls to call Zexion, or at least text him something, but unfortunately, it never happened. He moaned and groaned as he paced his apartment, cell phone sitting on the living room table. Demyx lived in a house. He didn't like living in apartments because they remind him of couples living together, which he did not need to be reminded of. Axel and Demyx never lived together, mostly because Axel said he needs his personal space. "Pfft" Demyx thought. "Personal space with Roxas I'm sure.' This is what he was dealing with ever since he met Zexion. It's been at least three days, and he wants to call the boy, but he doesn't know a reason as to why he would call. 'Maybe I can ask for some sugar? It's the oldest trick to go visit someone. But why would I go all the way back to Twilight Town to go ask for some fucking sugar?' He grunted, throwing himself on the couch. Suddenly, his phone rang. Demyx's head shot up, and stared at the phone. 'He doesn't have my number…' he thought. 'If it's someone I know, they'll call my house.' His phone stopped ringing, and there was a few second of silence. Then, his home phone rang. Demyx yelled into a pillow.

"What the fuck is wrong with me!" he screamed.

His answering machine went off, and he heard his voice taking a message. Then the message came through.

"Demyx I know you're there. You can't keep avoiding me. We need to talk about this. Call me, or I'm coming to your house."

Beep.

Demyx threw a pillow at his machine. 'Fuck that bastard. First he breaks up with me, then he doesn't get what he wants from Roxas, so now he comes back to me cause he knows he can get whatever he needs from me.' Demyx yelled out another scream, and curled up into a ball. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he liked Zexion as a replacement for his feelings for Axel, or if he really did like him. His thoughts were so jumbled, and confused, and his head began to hurt. He finally got up and reached for his refrigerator. He had stocked up on everything. Usually, when people are suffering through a break up, they buy ice cream, chocolates, and When Harry Met Sally. But this is Demyx we are talking about people. He went out and bought the biggest bag of Dorritos Cool Ranch chips, with Ruffles dip, a bunch of Ring Pops, (Hell he bought them still packaged in the box) and he rented the one and only – wait for it – The Karate Kid series. That was his idea of getting over a break up.

He still debated if he should call Zexion. 'Fuck this,' Demyx thought. He was going to grow a pair and just call the guy. He typed Zexion's number, and pressed the 'Call' button. It rang a few times. Demyx began to nibble his thumb and shake his leg as he waited for a voice. His amazing, sensual, classy voice.

"Welcome to the Satisfy My Boredom Club. Press One for sarcasm, Press Two to be connected to one of our phone sex operators, Press Three to find an entertainment center near you, Press Four –"

Demyx hung up. Holy shit. This whole time he didn't have Zexion's number? 'That littler fucker.' Demyx stood on his feet, grabbed his jacket and keys and drove off to the Dancing Flames.

It was far from where Demyx lived, Hollow Bastion. He parked in the Dancing Flames parking lot. Demyx got out of his car and walked up to the entrance, entered, and then walked up to the ordering stand. Demyx saw the back of Zexion's head, which was a rather different color than the front of his hair. Demyx cleared his throat, and began tapping on the counter.

"Welcome to DF, what would you like to ord –"

Zexion stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Demyx's expression. He couldn't help but smile, and greeted him again.

"Did you call?"

Demyx lifted a brow. "Why would I ever want to call a phone sex operator?"

Zexion let out a laugh. "I don't know what you do for fun at your house."

"I thought you gave me your number!" Demyx blurted out.

Zexion's eyes grew big. "Why would you think that?"

Demyx caught Zexion's expression. He was in deep shit now.

"Well, I thought, after our conversation, and you said to call,"

"You thought I was hitting on you."

Demyx looked up, shocked. "Weren't you?"

Zexion began to fidget with his fingers.

Demyx smiled. "Holy shit. You're a closet case."

Zexion looked up. "Am not!"

Demyx leaned over the counter. "You are too."

Zexion inched closer to Demyx. "I know perfectly well who I am. And that is straight."

Demyx laughed. "Yeah, straight as a rainbow."

"I wasn't hitting on you!"

"You were too."

"Was not!"

"You totally were."

"You wish I did!"

And that was what triggered Demyx. He closed the gap between the two, and pressed his lips on Zexion's. Surprisingly they were soft, and tasted a bit like strawberries. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Zexion protested. It was like, fireworks, but five times that. Zexion was the first the break free, and when he looked at Demyx, eyes wide, still being an inch away from him. Demyx smiled straight into his one visible gray eye, and let out a soft chuckle.

"Still a closet case?"

Zexion shook his head. "Never was."

Demyx closed the gap between them again, whispering, "Prove it then."

Without hesitation, Zexion reached for Demyx's lips again, pulling his head closer to Demyx by gripping his blonde golden locks. Demyx couldn't help but let out a small moan. This set off Zexion, and he pushed away from Demyx, backing all the way so that his back was touching the machines. Demyx caught his expression, and noticed a little bit of himself in him. He noticed Zexion's face was terrified, with a little expression of shocked. It looked like the exact same expression Demyx had on when he found Axel with Roxas. Demyx closed his lips, and sighed.

"I –" Zexion began, trying to form words but seemed like he couldn't. "I mean, that felt –"

"Fucking awesome." Demyx smiled. Zexion couldn't help but smile too, fidgeting again with his fingers.

"What do you say that you give me your real number now, huh?" Demyx leaned back on the counter.

Zexion gave him a glare with his one eye. "Why? I don't want you calling me in the middle of the night for phone sex."

"Who says it'll be in the middle of the night?"

Zexion rolled his eyes and made his way to the back of the store. Demyx started to shout apologies, and began to laugh.

"I'm only kidding. But seriously, come on kid." Demyx smiled down at Zexion.

"No."

Demyx looked appalled. No? He was pretty sure he hadn't heard that before.

"Uh, what?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No you can't have my number, kid."

Demyx let out a smile out of annoyance. This guy was a piece of work.

"Why not?"

"You don't ask for someone's number like that." Zexion was very clear.

Demyx shifted feet. "Well what do you expect?"

"Something nicer than 'kid', I can assure you that."

Demyx sighed, placing his hand to clear his eyes. "Okay, let me try this again."

Demyx took a big breath, and let it out, shaking off whatever he had on him, and closed his eyes. He then reached for Zexion's hand, and held it in his. Zexion looked a bit shocked by this action, but ignored it, and paid attention.

"Zexion, employee of the Dancing Flames Coffee House, would you do me the honor, nay, the privilege, of taking your sweet time as to write down your phone number for me, in which that I may call you when I feel the need to hear your outstanding, amazing, marvelous voice?"

Zexion's eye grew big, and he didn't move an inch. Demyx was pretty sure that Zexion didn't breathe either. After a few mintues of just holding one hand of Zexion's, Demyx cleared his throat, and held his grip on Zexion's hand tighter, not really wanting to let go.

"That alone," Zexion finally managed to say. "Was the most chessyest shit I ever heard."

Demyx's eyes grew big. What? If that didn't do it, then what could? Zexion suddenly leaned over the counter, and reached for Demyx to come closer. He grabbed Demyx by his pants and grasp for his jean pocket. Demyx let out a bit of a gasp when he realized what Zexion was doing. He managed to pull out Demyx's phone, and type something in it. Within a second he returned the phone back to the eager blond.

"I have your number." Zexion stated, smiling up at the shocked Demyx.

Demyx fumbled with his phone as he looked at the caller logs, and the messaging, but couldn't find a random number.

"What the hell? I asked for YOUR number!"

Zexion smiled. "Well now I have your number. Besides, I don't know what your going to do with my number."

Demyx opened his mouth in awe. This kid was incredible.

"Well, I'll be expecting a call then."

Zexion smiled. "Alright then."

Demyx gave Zexion one last look of satified boredom, and left the coffee house back to his car. The Nocturne sat in his car seat, ready to start the key when his phone rang. He jumped a little, wondering who could be calling right now, in the middle of the afternoon?

Oh.

Demyx grew a big smile, not even bothering to check the ID.

"Hello?" He answered, hoping his voice didn't sound too much like a pervert.

"Look up." The voice said.

Demyx looked up with a smile across his face. Once he looked up, his smile faded away as fast as it came. Axel was standing in front of Demyx's car, phone next to his ear, the most deadliest expression Axel ever had crossed his face.

"We need to talk. Now."

* * *

*fan girl squeal* OMG! I seriously just wrote this today starting from 3 pm to now, which is 11:50 (here in california) This idea just popped into my head and I needed to write it down. I must say, the plot to this is awesome, but my writing sucks balls -.- Idk your opinion matters D: Please check out my other fic, 'So I'm In Love With My Best Friend' because i got really good reviews for it, so there's nothing wrong with more reviews(;  
Thank you for taking the time to read this! I appericate to very much, and I promise you, I might stay up to finish this. It's only two chapters, but an extra chapter will be added as 'Deleted Scenes'. Trust, I have a lot of those already. WELL! press over at that button yonder, and review ^^

~soupnoodleRiOt 3(:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello world :D

Thank god this mofo is done! Lol I hope the size satistfies your tasty needs. (...awkward ._.) Anyways! I had fun writing this. I wish I could have re written this in first person, because i hate third person, but hey, it is what it is. I love the story plot to this very much, so I hope you do too (:

**Disclaimer:** These wonderful characters, I do not own. And the Island they live on, I do not own either. Though it would be weird to live on and island called Destiny Islands... Because their would be more than more... Yeah 0.o Anyways, read ((:

* * *

Demyx didn't want to talk inside the Dancing Flames, mostly because he didn't want Zexion to hear what they would be talking about. But Axel insisted that they needed to talk immediately. He didn't care what place, or what time, they needed to talk. All Demyx wanted to do was go home, watch his Karate Kid Marathon, now not with a broken heart, and suck on rings pops all day long. But no, Axel has to ruin his life, like always. Demyx's fingers tapped at a steady pace as he waited for Axel to get out of the restroom. His eyes kept pacing to Zexion, who was apparently on his break reading a book. Of course he would catch the slate looking towards the nocturne's way, and smile only to continue onto his book. Demyx wanted to die. He showed every sign of nervousness; the shaking leg, the nibbling of the thumb, his eyes not sticking to one place, and shivering. 'Holy crap,' Demyx kept repeating in his mind. 'Zexion please get off work of something. I don't want you to hear what is going to go down.'

Demyx was so focused in his thoughts he didn't even know the red head had came back.

"Should I order? Or do –"

"I'll do it!" Demyx shot up from his chair, anything to show he wasn't nervous.

"Okay," Axel spoke softly, trying to ignore the blonde's weirdness. "I'll have a vanilla frap, and a croissant."

Demyx walked to the register, and waited for Zexion to get up and take his order. He looked back at the slate, and eyed him. Zexion had taken this opportunity to use his phone, ignoring the blonde. Suddenly Demyx's jean pocket was vibrating. It scared him at first, but he managed to calm down and take out his cell phone. He read the screen. An unknown number. 'Great' Demyx sighed. 'Now you use this chance to text me.' Demyx pursued the text, and read his message.

_What's stopping you? Use your mad skills homie (; -Zex_

Demyx looked at Zexion and couldn't help but smile. Playing along he replied to the text.

_I can't Zexalious, Axel's here. Please can you just come and take my order? (:_

Demyx sent the text and looked back at Zexion. Within just a few seconds, Zexion flipped open his phone and read. He looked up at Demyx with an annoyed expression, but got up, and walked to the counter. Demyx turned to Axel, who was concentrating on his phone. 'Thank goodness he didn't see a thing.'

"Hi how can I help you?" Zexion acted a bit too peppy for his personality.

Demyx leaned on the counter and whispered to Zexion.

"Look Zexion I want to tell you that I don't want you to listen to the conversation I'm going to have with my friend over there."

Zexion lowered his head a bit, to even out the angle. "Sir? I just want your order."

"I'm serious Zexy!" Demyx whinned and stomped his foot. He realized he was loud lowered his voice. "I don't want you to here this! Not yet."

"Yet?" Zexion repeated.

"Zexion," Demyx began again. "I like you, okay? I like you a lot, and since I like you, I'm trying to keep you distant from my past over there." Demyx was circling his hand over to Axel.

Zexion stood still. "You… like me?"

Demyx stood up and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah Zexion, I like you. A lot."

Zexion closed his lips that made a fine line and he gripped the register screen. "Well, if you like me, wouldn't you want to tell about your past over there?" He gestured his eyes over to Axel.

Demyx shook his head. Hell no. He never ever wanted Zexion to meet Axel. At least not at this instant. "No not yet. That's more of a second date sort of thing."

"Whoa, back up."

Demyx froze. Oh shit.

"Who says you're taking me out on a date? And who said that I agree to your date offer? And, who said I like you?"

Demyx held his breath. It felt as if his whole world had collapsed and he was left dangling on a cliff, barely holding on, waiting for someone to rescue him. There was this pit in his stomach that he haven't felt in a long time. Why would Zexion say such a thing? He knows there is something there.

"What's your order, sir?" Zexion repeated, looking down at the screen.

"Vanilla frap, and a croissant,"

Zexion looked up, and was about to ask another question, but Demyx beat him to it, his voice almost breaking as he did so.

"To go."

Zexion typed his order in, and the register plopped open. "That's 2.36."

Demyx was about to take out his wallet, when he felt a hand gesture towards his wrist.

"I got this babe. I have to go any ways."

Axel was looking at Demyx with a smile on his face, something he had not seen since their last concert. Demyx nodded dumbly, and put his wallet away. Something about looking at that smile brought back old memories, and it made Demyx all soft and fluffy again. He had almost forgotten everything around him, but didn't because he noticed Zexion. He rose a brow to Demyx, probably indicating he saw the whole thing that had just happened. Axel handed the shocked Zexion his credit card. Zexion came back to reality and swiped the card. Demyx sighed and waited for the order.

"The frap is actually yours, so I'll just take the croissant. Call me later?"

"Maybe." Demyx blurted outm trying so hard not to say yes.

Zexion placed the item on the counter, having the red head snatch it quickly. Axel then looked at Demyx with passion in his eyes. What the hell is going on? Axel is a dick! Why was Demyx acting this way? HE questioned himself even more. Axel then placed a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek and left. Demyx, wide eyed, watch the red head leave, his hand placed on the area Axel had just touched. 'What the fuck?'

Zexion dropped the ingredients to Demyx's frap all over on the floor, and stared straight at Demyx. Silence struck the whole store, and Zexion twitched his eye. Demyx couldn't help but stand still, hand still placed on his cheek.

"Was that what you didn't want me to find out?" Zexion started to speak after their long silence. "That you're in love with your drummer? And that I was just nothing but a satisfaction to your boredom?"

Demyx quivered every time the slate hair boy raised his voice. It hurt to hear those words, but it hurt even more because it was being said by Zexion. He knew for a fact that he was over the red head, and that all he wanted was the man that stood in front of him, pissed as hell. Damn Axel and his stupid charm. It's what got him in trouble in the first place.

"It wasn't like that all!" Demyx began to explain himself. "I meant what I said! Zexion I really like you, and I want to get to know you."

Zexion was now on the floor, cleaning up the mess he made. "How do I know that's the truth?"

Demyx closed his lips, and looked down at Zexion who was too busy cleaning the floor. The nocturne took this opportunity to jump over the counter, and land in front of Zexion, pushing him down, and laying on top of the boy.

"What the hell –"

Demyx leaned in towards the schemer and parted his lips, finally exploring his mouth for the first time. God it felt good to fiddle his tongue with Zexion's, and just kiss him. Zexion hesitated to move his hands to Demyx's waist, but Demyx didn't hesitate to cup Zexion's chin with one hand, the other hand holding him up.

Demyx broke the kiss slowly, his eyes still closed.

"If you think I'm going to forgive you for this, then you are –"

Demyx kissed the slate again, this time softer, and with pleasure. Zexion broke free, and insisted to continue his reasons.

"You're an idiot."

Demyx placed another kiss, a little rougher than the other before. He fiddled with Zexion's lower lip, but was cut off with Zexion's talking.

"I barely know you."

Demyx then placed a slightly rougher kiss on the boy, going in to explore his mouth. He then trailed down soft kisses, and nibbles around Zexion's jaw line. Zexion, still persisting on talking, spoke one last time.

"I'm…" Zexion sighed, which made Demyx stop what he was doing to look at the grey eyed slate. "I am out of excuses."

Demyx smiled. "So do you believe me?"

Zexion closed his eyes. "No."

Demyx pouted, placing his head on Zexion's chest.

"But I want to," Zexion continued softly. "Really, really, badly."

Demyx smiled. "Well then, I guess I'll have to find another way to prove to you that I am totally in like with you."

Zexion created a smile on his face, barely exposing his perfect teeth. "And what, would you say, would that be?"

Demyx smiled, exposing his teeth, got up, and offered a hand to Zexion. "I am going to take you on a date."

Zexion accepted his hand, regretting he shouldn't, and was pulled into an embrace into Demyx's arms.

"What makes you think I'll agree to your idea?"

Demyx leaned down once again, and kissed the man, softly, and gentle. Those were the best kisses to convince anyone to anything.

Zexion pushed Demyx away, looking straight up to the blonde. "Fine. I'll text you when I get off work."

Demyx smiled, and placed a quick kiss to Zexion's lips. "Who says I'm going anywhere? I'm staying right here dude. Till you get off work."

Zexion's visible eye grew big. "You'd, do that? For…me?"

Demyx let go of his hold on Zexion and jumped over the counter. "Of course I will! I want to take you out on that date."

Having the need to use the restroom, Demyx made his way over there, but turned to face Zexion.

"Hey Zexy?"

Zexion looked up, trying to continue to clean up the mess.

"I want my vanilla frap. I like them, warm and ready for pick up. After all, I suck on them all day." He gave a wink as he made his way to open the door to the restroom. He was pretty sure Zexion had dropped something else in addition to the mess he created before.

* * *

Waiting around for Zexion was long, but if it meant waiting and getting to see the adorable slate stumble on his orders just because Demyx was licking his lips, or making kissing faces at him, then hell, it was worth it. Zexion's shift ended before 8, so this meant that Demyx had stayed a total of 5 hours waiting for the guy. He never regretted it, not once. He wanted to take the man out. He wanted to show him a good time. He most importantly wanted to get to know him. Demyx has been crazy about this guy ever since the whole Axel incident. Axel, by the way, had called, texted, Faceboooked, and even Tweeted the blonde over 10 times throughout his whole waiting period. Demyx couldn't give a rat ass. Just staring at the bluenette had completed him. When he was waiting for Zexion to get out of his uniform, Demyx was looking up nice places to go on a first date. This was hard for a short notice date. You think for five hours Demyx would have picked something by now right? Wrong. This is Demyx we are talking about. The crazy rock star who's idea for fun is driving a golf cart down the fire stair case. He wanted to take Zexion out on a date to remember. He wanted him to pee in his pants of laughter. He wanted Zexion to give him that look, that genuine, sweet, seductive look that said, 'I'm glad I agreed to this.' That's what Demyx was going for. Suddenly his mind remembered just the place for an amazing first date.

Zexion came out of the back kitchen and made his way to Demyx. "Ready?"

Demyx almost dropped his phone, which was now down to one bar thanks to his 5 hour web browsing. He smiled at the boy, getting up and putting on his coat. "Ready."

The two boys walked outside towards Demyx's car, until the blonde remembered something. "My car or yours?"

"I take the bus." Zexion admitted, almost shamefully.

Demyx sighed with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with that. For our first few gigs, I took the bus with my guitar in one hand, and a small speaker in the other."

With this comment, Zexion smiled, and opened the car door to the passenger side. He snuggled into the car, as well as Demyx when he took a moment to keep himself warm. A night on Destiny Islands was, in fact, brutal. As much as it is nice to see the moon shine down on the ocean, the powerful winds are a bitch. If you step outside at night with nothing but jeans and a shirt, you are in for a cold, shivering night.

Demyx then turned on his car, typed in the address into the GPS, and followed the directions the machine said.

About fifteen minutes into the car ride, both boys were silent. Demyx, being the cautious driver that he is, was focused on the road, not noticing anything wrong with the scenario. Zexion on the other hand was petrified. He was in a car, with his all time favorite band crush, going to their first date, as a make up for their first fight. How much better can this get?

"So," Zexion broke the silence after a while. "I thought rock stars are supposed to be pimped out and stuff. Like you know, 'livin' the good life'?"

Demyx laughed at this. "There was a point in my life where I was living it. I was… happy." Demyx began to think about his first few moments of his glory and fame, and the boy who helped him make all that happen. Axel. He didn't want to admit it, but he wished he thanked him every single moment of it.

"So… what happened?"

Demyx's smiled turned into a straight line. What had happened? Zexion's question burned into his brain, and he replayed the question over and over again. In all this, Demyx was still concentrated on the road.

"I found Axel cheating on me."

Through the corner of his eye, he saw Zexion stiff, not moving. Hell, probably not even breathing.

"My first, ever, who I thought was perfect, cheating on me. I guess you can say that after that I stopped caring a lot about my music, and that I took into notice what other people wanted me to play rather than myself. I stopped, playing music I wanted to play. You know, I used to write amazing love songs. I would write them for Axel, but he never liked them. He never liked anything that had to do with love come to think of it…"

Zexion's stared at the cautious blonde. "From this point on, I do not want you to mention his name at all. At least if I say you can, then you can, but I do not want to hear his name at all on this date."

Demyx smiled. "You have my word."

Silence struck the car again, but only for a short period of time. Demyx was calm, following the directions the GPS told him to follow. Zexion on the other was dying to know what Demyx did with the son-of-a-bitch. How far did they go? How long was their relationship? What were some things that Axel said to Demyx that made him melt? How good was his touch?

"He wasn't that great come to think of it."

Zexion looked straight at Demyx. "I told you –"

"You told me," Demyx cut off his slate. "To never say his name, which I didn't."

Zexion sighed, crossed his arms, and stared into the dark road.

"I know what you're thinking, that's why I wanted to clear things up. Besides," Demyx slipped an arm over the smaller boy's shoulder. "You are way cuter, and much more fun to be around."

Demyx didn't need to look to see the shade of pink, and the small smile forming on Zexion's face.

"You have arrived." The GPS voice spoke.

Zexion didn't even know the car had stopped. He sat up in his seat and stared out the front car window, bewildered. No way…

"Welcome to the Organization Pub." Demyx smiled happily as he parked the car in the deserted parking lot. The whole place looked like crap. The paint on the walls was tearing off, chucks of wood had fallen off, and the entrance doors shut closed. This was the first place Demyx had performed, and the place Axel had asked Demyx out. 'Shit man' the blonde thought. 'I have got to stop doing that!'

"But this is… it's shut down! Due to –" Zexion's squeal was interrupted by Demyx's explanation.

"Due to infestation, and how the investment got robbed, yes. I know Zexy." Demyx smiled and got out of the car. Zexion, getting out of his state of shock, followed Demyx.

"Sadly, we cannot go into the place, but, we can go around the back. That is where our date shall be…" Demyx let his voice trail off, letting the younger boy wonder what was in store.

The blonde took a hold of the slate's hand and walked him over to one of the ripped up gates next to the building. Above them was a steep hill, which was about as tall as Zexion. Demyx took one step on the hill, turned back and looked down at Zexion, making the smaller boy look up to his crush.

"I must warn you good sir; this is going to be a lot to climb. So if you ever need assistance," Demyx trailed his voice again, and inched closer to the schemers face, making the boy shiver.

"Don't be too eager to ask." Demyx let his voice linger in the air. He quickly placed a kiss on Zexion's nose, and began to climb up the hill.

Demyx's plan was as followed; the steep hill next to the Organization Pub lead to a path, which then lead to a small area in which couples would go to spend a romantic time instead of inside the pub. This is idea was perfect, especially since it came from the nocturne. 'Zexion won't know what hit him.' The blonde grinned.

The two reached the top of the hill, which wasn't that long to begin with. Zexion smiled as he told Demyx he didn't need assistance.

"Well since your short and all I couldn't take a risk."

Demyx laughed at his joke, and tried to avoid a punch by the shorty.

Continuing their journey, the two walked down the narrow path, hand in hand. They decided to start the date early and begin to ask each other questions.

"Age. One, two three," Demyx counted as they shouted their age at the same time.

"21!" Zexion yelled first, followed by Demyx laughing.

"I love how you get so excited about this."

Zexion pushed the older man, having him admit what age he was. Demyx answered his question.

"Oh shit, I'm dating an older man, AND a rock star…." Zexion laughed at the thought.

"Watch out world." Demyx continued. They laughed as the blonde stopped mid path, pulled Zexion a little closer towards him, and let the younger man nuzzle his head in the crook of Demyx's neck. 'This is nice,' Demyx spoke to himself. 'I can so get used to this.'

Finally, after walking a few kilometers, they reached the place. Zexion was speechless as to what view they were looking at. The path lead to a huge cliff, which was a sight of the whole island. Zexion gasped a little as he began to explain where they were.

"This, my friend, is called lovers peek. It was a secret getaway for couples to retreat from the club if they wanted special alone time with one another." Demyx stepped closer to Zexion, his grip on his hand tightening. The blonde then pulled him to a small bench that was resting in the middle of the whole view. They both took a seat, begining their long night.

The two boys took a seat and sat rather far away from each other. Zexion looked nervous, which caught Demyx's eye. The blonde simply smiled at the younger boy, and encouraged him to come closer.

"I won't bite." Demyx insisted.

Zexion let out a soft chuckle, turned away for a moment, and scooted close to Demyx. The blonde raised his arm over and placed it on Zexion's shoulders. For about a good minute, the two boys sat there in complete silence. Zexion loved it, enjoying the warmth from Demyx. However, Demyx tried so hard not to do anything drastic. He wanted to cup the slate hair's face and kiss those gorgeous addicting lips again. But nevertheless, he fought his hormones, trying to enjoy the sweet Zexion leaning on his shoulder.

"So, I do believe this is supposed to be a date." Zexion broke the silence.

'Thank god someone had spoken.' Demyx smiled at his thought.

"Okay, start." Demyx insisted.

Zexion took in a breath, and began to tell his tale. "I was born on June 16th. I had two amazing parents who would do anything for me. I was an only child, only because my mother couldn't conceive anymore children. One day, when I was about 15, I got a call from school saying that my mother had gone to the hospital. So I got out of school and was rushed over there. My mom had fainted at work, and was rushed over there. Surprisingly, my mother was pregnant. Turns out she could have kids all along. It was my father's sperm that couldn't conceive a child. So, the baby that my mom had wasn't my dads. It was his best friends. After the baby was born, my dad divorced my mom, and fought custody for me. My dad won me, because my mom had her troubles with the newborn baby. I guess you can say that she didn't want me, but that's not true. My dad never re-married and he has been taking care of me since. As for my mom, she is happily married with my dad's ex best friend." Zexion took in a breath, and let it out slowly. "I told my dad I was gay when I was a senior in high school, and he said he saw it coming. He said he saw all the signs, and waited for me to tell him when I was ready. I felt fortunate that I had him as a parent, but most importantly, for a dad who understood."

Demyx was just in awe. He never would have guessed that. Zexion looked like the type of guy who could handle things on his own. But to have a story like that and not show an inch of emotion? Demyx worshiped Zexion for that. It blew him away.

"Well I don't know how to top that." Demyx let out a soft chuckle. "Okay. Well, I was born on February 14th." He saw a smile crossed Zexion's face. "Yup, I'm a Valentines day baby. Anyways, I only had a mom. My dad was, apparently, a pimp, and he claimed to be 'in love' with my mom. So he got her pregnant, and then left once she told him about it. My mom, she struggled a lot. We had to move constantly from apartment to apartment. It got so bad one time that she forgot to feed me for three days. I was only six. One of the daycare employee's had noticed my condition and threatened my mom that if she didn't take care of me, she would call social services. So my mom found a job as a cleaning lady, and started earning some money. It was when I was a preteen that things got worse. She was in debt, and she didn't know what else to do, so she started getting into the prostitution business. It may sound ghetto and wrong, but you earn a lot of money by doing that. She kept all this from me, so I had no idea she was doing this. She stayed in the business for about five years. The day I found out was when I was walking home from a friend's house and I saw her standing on the streets with a cigarette in her hands, shivering to death. I took her home and made her explain herself. She absolutely hated it, but she said it was all for me. Every single piece of money she earned was for me. She didn't care if it meant her body was used, she wanted me to have a better life." Demyx's voice was breaking, and he tried to hold himself back. Zexion was now sitting, holding his hand tightly. "I told her she didn't have to do that anymore because I got a job. I told her she didn't have to work like that anymore. I told her I was old enough to take care of myself. She understood, and quit the business. So she started to look for a job again, and on the way she found John." Demyx laughed at the name. "John was a manager at a company that prints books. She got a job as a temp, and of course because my mom was so beautiful, everyone started to hit on her. It was John that showed her what real romance was. I was barely turning 18 when they got engaged. I was so happy for her Zexy. She never seemed happier." Zexion smiled at Demyx, happy his story had a happy ending.

"Well," Demyx cleared his nose. "I would continue on, but this means that I have to talk about my drummer."

Zexion sighed, leaning back on the bench. "I want to hear the start of the band anyways, so if you must say his name, you can."

Demyx laughed, drying his tears. "Okay. Well I graduated high school and was attending a community college here at Destiny Islands. I moved out of my mom and John's house, because they had already gotten married and I trusted John with my mom. He paid for half of the mortgage on my house, so I was living well. I worked at the Dancing Flames for a short time until Axel came along that I knew I was gay. I wasn't a closet case, but I just ignored love for the longest time because of the situation with my mother. So when Axel and I started dating, Cloud and Leon just stared from afar. They knew it was going to end badly, but we ignored them. We were so in love. He was my first boyfriend, so I didn't know the works of it. Of course I would find Axel flirting with the other band members, but I thought that was his way of being friendly." Demyx rolled his eyes, and Zexion smiled weakly. He could tell the boy was uncomfortable, and decided to make his story shorter than it already was. "Axel cheated on my with our equipment manager. I didn't break up with him for it because I found out on my birthday. So, a month later, which was actually five days ago, Axel broke up with me to be with Roxas. The end."

Demyx sighed, and arched his back forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He felt Zexion's eyes stab right through his back.

"You're not telling me something." Zexion spoke.

Demyx turned his head back to face Zexion. "I don't want to talk about him on our date."

"Well now I want to know," Zexion stood up and faced Demyx. "Why is Axel still talking to you? I don't wanna date someone who's still hung up on his first crush."

Demyx stood up, a little bit furious. "I am not hung up on him!"

"Oh yeah, cause you can forget your first ever boyfriend in over five days."

Demyx stood quiet. He didn't want to admit it, but when Axel had kissed him earlier today, he felt that small excitement inside that would only happen when Axel was being romantic. Demyx closed his mouth, forming a thin line.

"I'm not hung up on Axel."

Zexion's arms were crossed and was facing up to Demyx. "Why are you lying to me? I'll understand!"

Demyx let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not in love with him because I'm in love with you!"

Zexion stood quiet. His arms uncrossed, and just stood there. His expression looked shocked, and he was absolutely still. Demyx didn't lie about that. He did love Zexion, and God, did it felt good to say it out loud. He loved him. He had only known him for a short period time, but he absolutely loved the guy. Demyx took a step forward and wanted to hold Zexion, but felt he should explain himself first.

"I love, the way you use sarcasm to make yourself look tough. It works, but only with people who don't see right through you, like me." Demyx smiled at this, hoping he got a smile out of him. He didn't. So he continued again. "I love the way you get jealous because it makes feel that you do feel something for me. I love the way when you talk about my band, your eyes sparkle, and you look like a kid stepping into Disneyland for the first time." Demyx let out a chuckle. "And I love the way you kiss me; scared to try anything new, and wanting to kiss me more."

Demyx inched a bit closer to him. Zexion stood his ground, not moving. "How do you know that I want to kiss you more?"

Demyx smiled just a bit. "Because I can feel your heart racing after you kiss me."

The sentimental blonde slowly placed a hand on Zexion face, pulling him inch by inch closer to him. Right before their lips were about to touch, Zexion stopped. He stayed that close to Demyx, and decided to ruin the moment by talking.

"I hate it when you do that." Zexion stated in a whisper.

Demyx played with the corner of his lips with his thumb. "Do what?

The eager schemer let out a soft sigh. "When you make me forget to be completely mad at you when you perfectly know that I should be mad."

Demyx chuckled. "It's a gift."

Zexion then closed his eyes, and waited for Demyx to complete the distance, but the nocturne took this opportunity to linger the moment longer. "I want you to come and kiss me."

The shorter boy smiled. "That's not a problem."

And so Zexion pulled Demyx down to his height, and gripped his blonde hair. Demyx sighed into the kiss with such happiness; He was never this happy when kissing anyone. And he loved every minute of it.

* * *

The two boys decided to cut their date short, considering how it was 10:30 at night and the wind began to get colder every minute. Since Zexion didn't have to work until 9:30 tommorow morning, Demyx decided it was time to take Zexion home for a serious make out session. 'Let's see if we can score to second base'.

They reached Demyx's home an hour later, and the slate entered his home.

"You weren't kidding when you said you lived in a house."

Demyx chuckled as he put away his coat and threw his keys somewhere. "I don't like apartments. You should know why now."

Zexion smiled as he sat on the couch. Demyx then followed by sitting rather closely to Zexion. Demyx grabbed his hand and leaned on his shoulder, fiddling with his fingers. They both stayed like that for about 10 minutes, and stared at the empty TV screen.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Demyx asked softly. Zexion shrugged.

"Watch a movie?" he suggested.

Demyx frowned. "Unless you want to watch the Karate Kid Series, then I suggest something else."

"Urgh," Zexion sighed. "Why would you want to see that? It's the stupidest series ever."

Demyx lifted himself off of Zexion. "Take that back."

Zexion, shocked Demyx got off of him, looked back at him. "No."

Demyx smiled playfully. "Take that back or you will suffer the consequences."

Zexion smiled bigger than Demyx. "No!"

Demyx sat there, staring at Zexion. Within a second, Demyx was on top of Zexion, tickling the man to death. Demyx began to search for Zexion's ticklish spot. Zexion was laughing so loud, and so hard, he began to cry. Apparently, Zexion's ticklish spot was the sides of his chest. Demyx then trapped Zexion with his knees, and tickled him there.

"Take it back!" Demyx yelled, still tickling.

The struggling slate hair was too busy laughing to respond. He couldn't get Demyx off of him, and he needed to breathe.

"Take it back!" Demyx shouted again.

"OKAY!" the suffering boy yelled as he pleaded mercy. Zexion was lying on the couch, Demyx still on top of him. Once Zexion caught his breath, Demyx then laid on top of the schemers chest, his face right above him.

"So what do you wanna do?"

Zexion smiled, placing his hand on Demyx's waist. "Well, I guess we can find a movie on TV."

Demyx smiled, leaning down to place a small, soft kiss on Zexion's lips. "I can think of something better." Demyx then began to kiss down to the shorter boy's jaw line.

Zexion's smile faded away. "Demyx… Don't you think that's too soon?"

Demyx frowned. "Yeah. But come' on, you have to admit you've been thinking about it."

Zexion sighed. "I am not having this conversation with you." He pushed Demyx off of him, and made his way to the kitchen. Demyx sighed. He shouldn't have pushed it. As much as he wanted to, he should have thought about Zexion first than his dick. He got up and stood on the other side of the counter that was connected to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Demyx sighed, as he watched Zexion pour himself a bowl of chips.

"Ruffles dip and a huge ass bag of Dorritos. Were you planning on having a party?" Zexion smiled as he poured himself some dip.

"Zexy,"

"You eat this much by yourself?" Zexion began avoiding Demyx's question as he made his way to the couch again.

"Zexion…"

The slate looked up at him, pushing his hair back so that both eyes were exposed. Demyx looked at him with adoration. He made his way over to Zexion, sat next to him, and turned on the TV in search for something that was showing at this hour. Demyx soon found nothing, and thus began the channel surfing. Zexion laid back on the couch, munching on chips and occasionally dipping them in the dip. The moment Demyx found something, he almost squealed in excitement.

"Now this," the blond started. "Will make your heart stop."

Zexion moved to the side, and saw the title they were looking at. He immediately recognized the two characters. It was that over exaggerate bitch from Glee, and her suppose 'perfect' boyfriend.

"Can we get any gayer?" Zexion commented.

Demyx sat down on the couch and grabbed the bowl of chips from his slate. "Yup. It's the Madonna episode."

Zexion sighed and grabbed the remote. "I want some gore, some action. I'm not up for Barbie and the Unicorn."

Demyx sat up and smiled. "That my friend is a great movie to make out to."

Zexion sighed and began to search for something.

Music videos were the only thing showing at 2 in the morning, so that is what Demyx and Zexion did. Too bad they actually fell asleep five minutes before watching a Senses Fail video. (Deleted scene folks :] explain later...)

* * *

Morning rose, and Demyx was the first to open his eyes. He felt the need to stretch, but then suddenly an unknown force stopped him; a hand, touching the lower part of his chest. It took Demyx about a minute to realize that he was, indeed, snuggling with Zexion, on his couch, with the television still on. He tried so hard not to get excited because this was, after all, a happy moment. The nocturne then calmed himself and snuggled back with the sleeping slate. He just laid there, hugging his slate, enjoying the world. Of course a perfect moment like this must be interrupted. The doorbell rang, triggering the bell to echo throughout the whole house. Demyx flinched, which woke up the slate. Zexion began to moan, and rest his head on Demyx's chest, switching positions to be more comfortable. The door bell then again rang, having Demyx wish he never bought that blasted thing. By this, Zexion then opened his eyes, wide and fast, and got off of Demyx.

"Holy shit." Zexion whispered.

"Uh," was the smartest thing the blonde could say at this moment.

The doorbell rang throughout the house another time.

"What time is it?" Zexion asked, sounding worried. He grabbed Demyx's phone, checking the time. "Nine o'clock? Oh my God…" Zexion then began to put on his shoes, trying to find all his belongings. Demyx couldn't help but watch Zexion in amazement, not really wanting to let him leave. The doorbell rang once more, which triggered Zexion to be annoyed.

"Are you not going to get that?"

Demyx came back to the world, being lost in Zexion eyes, and ran to the door. He opened the door fast, and suddenly all sense of him just fell because the feel of a rather familiar pair of lips smashed against Demyx's, causing him to loose balance. Demyx's eyes were opening, and he held onto the doorknob for support. It took every sense of him not to kiss back, and Demyx pushed the man away.

"What the fuck Axel?" Demyx yelled

Axel whipped the corner of his lips. "A 'thank you' would be nice."

"Well you're not thanked! What the hell are you doing here?" Demyx demanded, hoping Zexion saw nothing.

But no, he did. Axel's eyes were looking past Demyx, which made Demyx question to what he was looking at and there he saw it; a very shocked, and rather surprised Zexion. If the doorknob was made of plastic, that thing would have broke the first thing Demyx opened the door.

"Zexy –"

"Don't," Zexion interrupted coldly. "Call me that. In fact, don't even call me at all. I knew this was too good to be true."

Zexion pushed past Axel, shoving the red head's shoulders, and walking down the driveway.

What the hell just happened? Just five minutes ago Demyx was as happy as he ever was. But no! Of course Axel must come into the picture, and ruin everything. He hated Axel for this. He had just set things right between the slate and him, and Axel just wrecks everything in a matter of seconds. Demyx couldn't help but feel all the anger rush to his fists. He couldn't help his fist from rising up to meet Axel's face. He should have continued this the day they started their fight. Axel was knocked down to the front steps of Demyx's house, bleeding from his nose, and a bit from the corner of his lips.

"What the fuck?"

"Why do you insist on ruining my life?" Demyx yelled to the top of his lungs. He meant it, and he knew the red head knew it was true too. "I don't love you anymore! And I'm sorry Roxas won't put out, but their are people in the world who will. They are called whores, and I'm not one of those. So get your head out of your ass and go find another dick to fuck around with!"

Axel's elbows were popped up on the cement, absorbing everything Demyx was saying. The blonde's face turned red, and he was about to punch Axel once more, but held it in. He began to think about all those nights he felt pain because he knew Axel was cheating on him. He hated it so much. He hated being in love with him because it meant that he would have to put up with all the shit Axel had. He didn't want that. He wanted to be helplessly in love, and be weak in the knees every time he saw him. But none of that ever happened. None of it did happen. Demyx couldn't' help but let out tears of anger, and spoke more.

"Find yourself a new singer, because I am done with you. I don't ever want see your face again."

It took a few seconds, but Axel soon got up, and left. Silence struck Demyx as he tried to calm down. It was over. He didn't have to deal with this or Axel anymore. He was done. But then he realized that Demyx had just quit his own band that he formed. This was going to devastate Cloud and Leon, but he had to. He couldn't handle Axel anymore. And it was at this moment that he realized all he ever wanted was a nice, young, good-looking slate haired man, who worked at Dancing Flames. As much as he wanted to be all excited again, he forgot that Zexion was pretty pissed off when he saw Axel kissing him. He felt the need to drive over to the Dancing Flames and beg Zexion's forgiveness, but it wouldn't be enough. He didn't know what would be.

It was killing him, all day. He was thinking until he had a major migraine, but kept on thinking. What could possibly be a way that would make Zexion speak to him again? He couldn't think of anything. Zexion was the best thing that ever happened to him. He loved messing around with him, and being a huge romantic. He loved every single minute with him and it was bugging him that he couldn't be with him this instant. It was around 10 that he figured to fuck the world, fuck all his options, and just drive straight down to the Dancing Flames.

The store was near closing time, and this gave him the perfect opportunity. Demyx pushed open the double doors, and walked in. His eyes found Zexion's, and they were soon disconnected.

"Just hear me out!" Demyx yelled at Zexion.

"I don't wanna hear it. You know I am officially on notice because of your ass? Thanks a lot Demyx."

"Oh," Demyx began, because now sarcasm was being involved. "This is MY fault huh? You didn't object to coming to my house now did you sweetheart?"

"This is has nothing to do with me _dear."_

"This has everything to do with you _darling._"

"Fuck you Barbie!"

"You won't let me do that!"

They were now face to face, the counter being the only thing that was blocking the two. Zexion's face was flushed red, as well as Demyx's. Their breathing was shaken, their eyes never moving from each others. Demyx couldn't help but feel calm as to be staring into Zexion's eyes once more. Staring into those gorgeous grey eyes made him wonder what lead them to this. Suddenly it was too hard to think because the feel of Zexion's lips was crushed into Demyx's. Not that this was a bad thing, it just took him by surprise. Demyx grabbed Zexion's hair, and pulled him closer. This caused the slate to moan, and put more passion into their kiss. Zexion's tongue broke into Demyx's mouth and began to explore. By this instant the two were fighting for dominance, and it was pretty amazing. After hours, in a coffee house, making out, now who could object? All of this was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Demyx couldn't handle any more of this without saying something important.

He broke away from Zexion's kiss, and cupped his left cheek, caressing it softly.

"I love you. Don't ever forget that."

Zexion smiled big. "I'll try not to."

They began to kiss again, but Zexion pulled away once more. He smiled as he stood quite.

"What is it babe?" Demyx asked, smiling as well and caressing his cheek.

"I kinda love you too, Demyx."

This made the blondes heart melt. I guess everything can turn out perfect. This is what it means to be livin' the good life.

* * *

Demyx lead Zexion down the isle and took a seat. Zexion sat down next to him, holding onto his boyfriend's arm. They have been successfully dating for nine months now, and they both lived together in Demyx's house. Since Demyx quit his band, he decided going solo. He didn't need a band to back him up; he did just fine on his own. However, Cloud and Neon decided they were too old to be in a band, so the quit as well. Demyx didn't know about Axel's whereabouts, and quite frankly, he didn't give a damn. He hadn't seen Axel since that day he punched him. He had heard rumors and Axel that he forced the band to quit, but then again he heard that Roxas dumped him for good. But yet here he was, at Axel's wedding. The bastard learned to love after all.

"Who knew Axel was a sensitive type huh?" Zexion began reading the itinerary to the wedding.

Demyx shrugged. "He could have changed."

Suddenly the music began to play, and the lights dimmed, indicating everyone to take their seats. The whole atmosphere was a huge tent, in the backyard of Axel's parent's backyard. They were ridiculously rich, and much found of Axel. A light flashed in the back, and out came Roxas, in a white tux. Demyx couldn't help but snicker, having Zexion hit his shoulder. Roxas made his way down the isle, and took Axel's hand. The red head smiled down at the blonde, and they both made their way to the altar. The minister then began the service.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this… man in holy matrimony."

Demyx couldn't help but snicker again. Being at a gay wedding was just too funny.

"If there are any objections, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Silence struck hard around the room. Demyx felt angry eyes of two wealthy parents staring him down. Axel's parents were quite fond of Demyx, but sense he punched their son twice in the same week, they hated him. Demyx just smiled at this as he took Zexion's hand and held in close to him. There was nothing that can be any better than Zexion. He knew that now.

"Demyx?" he heard Zexion whisper.

The oblivious blonde looked up, and there he saw Axel, in front of him, hands in his pockets. He had to admit, Axel cleans up nice. His hair was still defying gravity, but he looked nice in his white suit.

"I want to take this time to apologize for the wrong doings I've done to you." Axel spoke clearly and calmly.

Demyx felt as if Axel had hit his head, and was now talking proper to annoy the hell out of him.

"Axel… What?"

Axel chuckled softly, and shifted his feet. "I'm sorry."

Demyx rose from his seat, wanting to be eye level with him.

"Axel come' on, now's not the time to –"

"Please, I need to." He interrupted the blonde. "I made you think that all guys were like me. I made you think that we were these pigs, and sluts."

The audience, because they had created one, gasped. Demyx laughed softly, and listened to the rest of Axel's speech.

"I'm sorry for every wrong thing I ever did to you, and if I made you feel like you were a back up to anything, I apologize for that too. You are an amazing person, and anybody would be lucky to have you as theirs."

"Yuup." Zexion spoke rather loudly to humor the audience.

"I have 4 guys up there, but I don't have a best man. Demyx, would you do me the –"

"Shut-up." Demyx stopped Axel. Axel was surprised at Demyx's sudden burst to interrupt him. "And yeah, I will. Besides, I came here to see a wedding, and I don't want to keep these people waiting."

The crowd then began to cheer, and Demyx walked up to the altar where the other men were. Axel grabbed Roxas' hand, and looked back at Demyx. The blonde gave a thumbs up, and the audience then began to cheer again. Demyx's eyes found Zexion's, and he smiled. Zexion's arms were crossed, shaking his head. Demyx couldn't help but smile. This was all too funny. He should attend gay weddings more often.

"Very well then." The minister cleared his throat. "Shall we continue?"

Axel lookded down at Roxas, smiling, and holding his hand tightly. "By all means."

"Marriage is a bond of two –uh – people, whose love shall never be questioned…"

* * *

"Who knew Roxas knew some killer moves?" Zexion took a chip and dipped in into the dip. Demyx laughed as he sat really close to his boyfriend, and began to snuggle with him. Zexion smiled at this, and rested his head in the crook of Demyx's neck. The music blared and everyone was at the reception was dancing to T-Pain. 'Those sluts.' Demyx thought as he saw Roxas grinding on Axel.

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Demyx yelled, as if the two could hear them. Zexion laughed, and shoved Demyx.

This was a happy moment. Demyx's problems with Axel were over, and he was starting a new relationship with someone who makes him happy. Every time he looked at Zexion, he felt warm, and at peace with himself. When he saw Zexion smile, it made him happier to think that he is the one who causes him to smile. He was crazy about this guy and it felt good to be. He didn't have to worry about watching over him because he was with him all the time. Not that he felt the need to, but it was to know that he was in the right place; in his arms.

"Do you wanna dance?" Demyx asked.

"Hell no." Zexion answered. The both men laughed, and snuggled with each other more closely.

"Do you wanna call it a night?" the slate whispered in his ear.

Demyx smiled. He most certainly did. "Yeah, let's go."

The two got up, and made there way to leave, but was immediately stopped by two newlyweds.

"Demyx are you leaving without saying goodbye?" Roxas asked, arms blocking the entrance.

Demyx laughed and shrugged his jacket on his shoulder. "Well,"

"If you're going to leave, at least sing a song before you do." Axel protested.

"Well I –"

"Thanks a great idea babe!" Roxas implied. The red head held his head high as if he was a genius.

"Yeah you should do it Dem," Zexion pulled on Demyx's arm.

"Zexy, please." Demyx tried to get out of this. "I haven't sung in awhile. You know that."

"That's bullshit. You sang my name all night last night." Zexion smiled big.

Axel and Roxas 'ooo'ed and laughed. Demyx bit his lip from laughing. He taught him good.

"Fine."

The boys cheered and lead him to the small stage they had set up for the band. Demyx walked up to the stage, and was handed a guitar. He began to make excuses, trying anything to get out of this.

"Oh no! I don't have a guitar pick. Sorry guys."

One of the band members handed it to him, shutting the blonde up from making anymore excuses.

"Alright. Since I have been forced up here, I'm going to sing the first thing that pops into my mind. This is dedicated to the newest couple on earth; hope you guys don't hate me."

Soft laughter surrounded the tent. Demyx sighed, and strummed the first chord to the song.

_Love letters written in lipstick_

_The case is closed and I'm covered in your finger prints._

_Lay right here with me tonight._

_The sun is coming up I got a perfect view_

_I got the day planned out, even, thought it through._

_Oh baby teach me something I never knew. Like a diamond in the rough I'll shine for you._

_And I'll chase, you into the dark_

_With such grace, it's never been this hard._

_I've never fallen, I've never fallen faster._

_Oooh…_

_Cause I swear it's you, I swear it's you, I swear it's you, that my heart beats for_

_And it ain't gonna stop._

_You take this hand, you take this heart_

_Steal my bones, from a thousand miles apart_

_It feels so cold; it felt just like ten shades of winter_

_And I need the sun…_

_You are, the only exception, _

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believin'._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believin'._

_

* * *

_

Finished :D Omg I am so sorry to the people who I made then wait for this -.- My parents had told me to go to bed and I was all "NAHH" but then they told me to shut the computer off so i did... And these past weeks have been crazy! Grades and stuff, and then this past week I had my California High School Exit Exam... (it's easy as hell, but i still don't like math -.-) So yeah :( ANYWAYS! thank you for getting through everything (: You are greatly appericated. Reviews would be nice :D Deleted scenes will be posted this week. Cause I'm still working on the alternate ending ;o yes... Thank you again ! and tell yo friends about this story :D

~soupnoodleRiOt(((:


	3. Deleted Scenes

I forgot to mention the songs I used that Demyx performed at Roxas' and Axel's wedding D:

Fallen- By Death in the Park, Won't Stop - By OneRepublic, Only Exception - Paramore.

SOOO how this is going to work is that I give a brief summary on where the deleted scene takes place, and then you read :D whoot! here we go! Just note that I have been having problems with my computer than it would just freeze up and it would get rid of all the correction I made sooo I'm a bit annoied right now and won't go back and edit this cause this is my thired time trying to get this up here -.- So if there are grammer issues, I'm sorry D:

This is how I first imagined the Interrigation, but I felt that it was too out of character to how I created them so I took it out. Tell me what you think!

* * *

~Zexion's Interrogation pt.1~

Demyx pushed Zexion against the lockers, having Zexion let out a small moan. Demyx took this as an opportunity to step in front of Zexion, and almost breathe down his neck.

"Now, I'm going to ask three simple questions, and in return, I expect a good answer."

Zexion looked up at Demyx with fear in his eyes. But understanding, he nodded.

"Are you in love with Damn Straight?"

Zexion's answer was inaudible. Demyx then placed his hands on Zexion's hips, pulling him a little closer. Zexion tried pushing away, but Demyx's arms were amazingly strong.

"Ever since I saw your first show, in Radiant Garden. Never missed an album since then."

Demyx smiled. This was going somewhere.

"Who is your favorite band member?"

Zexion began to struggle again, but Demyx held him from going anywhere. The slate haired man then looked at Demyx, and spoke clearly.

"You."

"Why?" Demyx pushed.

"That's your third question." Zexion stated.

"Who's counting?"

Zexion scoffed.

"Fine," Demyx chuckled. "Last question."

Zexion straighten himself, apparently getting ready to leave.

"How old are you?"

Silence struck the two, and it echoed in the room. Zexion let out a chuckle, and shook his head. "Out of all the questions, you ask that?"

Demyx shrugged. "I wanna know that I'm not hitting on a minor."

Zexion laughed. "21."

Demyx smiled. His hands slipped to Zexion's waist, and he felt the slate hair man not hesitate at this move. Instead he placed his hand on Demyx's chest.

"I –" Zexion began, but choked on his words. "I've been dreaming about this moment, and how perfect it would be."

Zexion didn't both facing Demyx. At this, Demyx took one hand and placed it, grabbing Zexion's chin, forcing him to look into clear blue eyes.

"And what about this moment? Hmm?"

Zexion smiled, looking away. "It feels more of an interrogation than a perfect moment."

Demyx shifted feet, almost being the same height as Zexion. Being this close to him right now, Zexion wasn't really that short. He might have exaggerated a little…

"So, what is your ideal perfect moment?"

Zexion's smile faded, and looked down, mumbling something, but Demyx could hear what he said.

"Any moment with you… would be perfect."

Demyx smiled. He never knew he touched fans this much. But then it hit him. Zexion was Demyx's _fan_. He didn't like Demyx. He liked his _band_. He had enough of being used, and quite frankly, he didn't need the feeling repeated with some random stranger.

"Hey what's wrong?" Zexion asked, now looking straight at Demyx.

"Uh…" Demyx began thinking what to do. "I'm sorry." He let go of his grip on Zexion, and tried to make his way out of the locker room.

"Demyx!" Zexion grabbed Demyx's wrist, pulling him back. "Please. Just, stay a little longer."

Demyx found his pleading very cute, and irresistible. "Zexion, please, I need to go. This was a mistake. I'm sorry for everything."

He broke Zexion's grip and made his way out of the locker room, out of the kitchen, and into the store's exit. He heard footsteps following him but he ignored them. Demyx walked outside to his car. He opened the car door and slid inside. The blonde went to close the door, but it wouldn't budge. His eyes trailed up, and there was Zexion, holding up Demyx's order.

* * *

This happens when Axel pays a visit to Demyx as he waits for Zexion to get off his shift. He brings up an offer than might piss you off ._. I didn't use it because I thought it would create another conflict and I didn't want this one to be the main one soooo yeah C:

~Axel's visit~

Axel sat, staring the blonde down.

"I'm sorry for what went down at our last performance." Axel admitted.

"I'm not." Demyx crossed his arms, hoping this would be faster.

Axel sighed through his nose, his lips closed. "Look Demyx, I like Roxas. A lot. I want to be with him, and to be honest, I did break up with you to do so. But since I can't have him just yet, I figured I should settle things with you."

"Oh I get it." Demyx now shifted in his seat and popped his elbows on the table. "He won't open his legs for you because you still have problems with me."

Axel scooted back his seat, almost grabbing the blonde's shirt.

"Look you little fucker, I can't stand you anymore. I can't stand your sarcasm and all your shit. I had to put up with it for two years and I won't stand for it anymore. So you either shut the hell up or you are just going to have to find another drummer."

Demyx leaned back in his seat, arms crossed. This is the first time he has seen Axel hold back so much anger that he actual thought it pretty hot. \

"What do you want, Axel?"

Axel calmed himself, and leaned in closer towards Demyx.

"I miss you, Demyx."

"Bull shit."

"I'm not lying. Yeah, I like Roxas, but he won't put out."

Demyx laughed at this. "I knew it! You were just in it for the sex."

"Demyx," Axel leaned in closer, almost whispering. "You cannot tell me that you miss the sex too."

Demyx sat there and thought about it. Sex with Axel, was like two tigers fighting for dominance. Whoever won the most moans, got to top. Mostly Axel topped, but there were times Demyx did top. The sex they had was fire burning anger, because mostly when they did have sex, it was because they had an argument, or Axel just wanted it rough. Demyx didn't mind most of the time, but he had wished that sometimes it was out of love. He then began to think about sex with Zexion, and how it would be. It would be passionate, not full of anger like Axel. No, sex with Zexion would be actual love making. He smiled at the thought.

"I can honestly say, that the only thing I miss was topping. But since you did most of the topping, I guess I have no memories of when I did top."

Axel smiled for the first time that afternoon. "So uh, what do you saw shorty? You wanna, get out of here?"

Demyx looked back at the working Zexion. He liked him a lot. He didn't want to do anything that would make him believe he didn't like him.

"Just this once?" Demyx asked.

Axel nodded.

"No one will know?"

Another nod.

"Not even Roxas?"

Axel sighed. "Just think of it as a satisfaction to our manly needs."

Demyx took one last look at Zexion and sighed. He did feel the need for some good, hot, flaming sex. But was it with the right person?

"There are people for that. They are called hookers. I'm not one of those."

Axel smiled rather discretely, crossed his arms, waiting for the confused blondes reply. Demyx thought this through. He wanted amazing sex. He didn't even know he wanted it this bad since Axel had brought it up. Yeah he could use a good fuck, but would it be worth it in the end? What if this ruins his chance with Zexion? What if he will never speak to him again?

"Fine. But make sure, no one knows about this."

Axel grew a huge grin on his face, and got up, making a 'lips are sealed' gesture and walked out of the coffee house. Demyx sighed, thinking it was only going to take 30 minutes at the most, and he would be back to go ask Zexion on a date. He had planned this date in his mind since he got here to confront him about the fake number. Demyx, through with thinking about this, got up and made his way to the door. He pushed open the door and went outside. He walked to his car and sat inside. Half of him wanted to stay here and look at Zexion, but the other half wanted Axel inside him. Demyx was confused. He didn't know what was right or wrong. He wanted both of them badly, but he didn't know what to think. Suddenly, vibration from his phone broke his thoughts. He checked the text.

_I'll be at your house at 5. Don't be late babe :x _

Demyx sighed and gripped the steering wheel. What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Well, this is when Zexion confronts Demyx about something on there date... I didn't like it :/ LOL tell me if you do.

~The Date~

"You're still hung up on him!" Zexion shouted again when he didn't Demyx speak. Demyx switched his feet, and put his hands in his butt pockets. Zexion was right, and he could tell he was.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Zexion questioned as he walked back up the path. Demyx called out to him and grabbed his wrist. Zexion immediately turned to face him, anger in his eyes.

"Wait? You want me to wait? For what Demyx? For you to get over your stupid first crush? News flash; he dumped you. He didn't care about you." Zexion stepped forward to Demyx and held his hand, placing it to his heart.

"I do care about you. I am real."

"No you're not." Demyx's voice was about to break. "You're just an obsessed fan."

Demyx closed his eyes after that, wishing he never said that. It was the truth, but he wished he never said that. Zexion's lips formed a line, and he stared at the blonde with soften eyes.

"I am more than just a fan, Demyx. I am someone who cares about you. Who likes you back..." Zexion chuckled. "But I guess that's just not enough huh? You want your old relationship back because it was your first one."

"Goddamn it Zexion will you shut up!" Demyx shouted, tears now coming down his face. "Yeah sure, I still have some feelings for Axel, but Zexion," He paused a bit, trying to say this clearly a meaningful.

"I love you."

Zexion gasped very softly, but Demyx heard it. Demyx heard his small gasp. The blonde stepped forward and he began his explanation.

"After the break up, I didn't know what to think about love anymore. I thought it would be hard to find it considering the fact that 12% of the boys on the island are gay. But when I saw you, and how you put on a face, you were the one who showed me that I can try dating." Demyx smiled, hoping he got his slate to smile. He saw a very tiny smirk, but nothing big. "You were the one who taught me that it was okay to try and date again and it was okay to be turned down. But shit man, did you put on good fight."

Zexion then laughed a small, addicting laugh.

"So Zexion, would you just please push the Axel things away, and just, come hold me? Because that's the only thing I want right now. You."

Zexion protested at this, but couldn't fight the feelings for the blonde anymore. He walked to the blonde, hugging him. He placed his arms over Demyx's shoulders, and Demyx held him by placing his hands on his waist. It felt nice to hold Zexion in a moment like this.

* * *

Now THIS is my failed attempt to write something leading to smutt. I'll never write smutt only because I do not wish to write it because I won't get by the first two sentences without laughing or worried my parents might come in xD LOL so letting you know! I was going to put this in the original story and then hold up an event in which people who can write smutt for this part of the section :D As to why I did not put this in, I have no idea. I was probably on sleep when I wrote this, thinking it was in the story. Oh well. It's here (: {offer still goes! if you wanna write a smutt for this story be my guest :D just let me know so I can tell people about eet}

~Demyx's House~

Zexion closed his eyes as Demyx began to place small kisses on Zexion's jaw line, then down to his neck. Nibbling soon became biting once Demyx was on Zexion's neck. The schemer couldn't help but let out a small moan. This triggered Demyx to rise just a bit, but he ignored it since his jeans were covering the slight bump in between his legs. Zexion however felt it, and holy shit. He tried to contain himself from rising as well, but it was just too hard. Since Zexion's jeans weren't as tight as Demyx's, the blonde felt the whole enchilada. Demyx stopped kissing Zexion, and looked down at him.

"Are you –" Demyx was about to question Zexion's slight bump, but the slate had pulled Demyx's lips back onto his. There was no stopping this now. They had already passed second base. This was all third base homie.

Zexion then decided that he should be the one that should dominate. Demyx didn't mind, as long as he got to keep kissing Zexion. The slate showed no sign of fear as he slipped his tongue into Demyx's mouth, making a smile cross Demyx's face. This is was surprising that Demyx had underestimated the shorter boy. Apparently he was to still be proven wrong. Demyx trailed his hands all around Zexion's back, and began to tug on his shirt. Zexion took the note, and broke off kissing Demyx to take off his shirt. Demyx then placed his hands on Zexion's naked hips. Zexion soon began to repeat what Demyx was doing earlier. The slate began to kiss Demyx's jaw line, and trail down licks and kisses down his neck. On one certain spot on the blonde's neck, Zexion had bit down on it pretty hard. The reaction made Zexion stop because Demyx had moaned really loud. Immediately the slate started to freak out and got off of Demyx, standing right next to him. The blonde took this to notice and looked at Zexion.

"I'm uh –" Zexion began to clear his throat. "This– uh… I need to pee."

Demyx laid flat on his back, hand pressed to face, covering his eyes. "The hall to your right, first door to the left."

He had heard the slate's feet move, and he knew he was gone.

Apparently there was nothing on, so Zexion decided to leave in on a music channel and watch music videos. This lead to some interesting staring, uncomfortable moments when rappers would appear, and when half naked girls would come on the screen. It wasn't until that a certain video appeared that things got a bit interesting.

"I love Senses Fail." Zexion whispered as he rested his head on Demyx's lap, nibbling on a chip.

Demyx was petting Zexion's hair, head back and smiling. "I love this song."

They continued to watch the video. Zexion began to laugh quietly to himself. The blond took this to notice, and smiled.

"What?"

Zexion finished his chip. "They are so gay for each other. I mean, who asks another guy for tutoring help?"

Demyx looked at the two boys on the screen smiling at each other. "They can be really good friends."

Zexion scoffed. "With benefits."

Demyx slightly pushed Zexion's head, making the younger boy laugh.

"I still don't get the concept of this video though," Zexion chuckled as he reached for another chip.

"Well, this guy is trying to get at that other dude, and so he uses girls as an excuse, and then –" Demyx was cut off.

"That is NOT how it went!" Zexion laughed as he got up away from Demyx. "You are so full of it."

"Don't believe me?"

"Hell no!"

Demyx fell forward and landed on top of Zexion once more, aiming for his plump lips. They were pretty big considering he had just left them just a few minutes ago. Zexion sighed, and wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, pulling him closer. The blonde lifted himself up with his elbows popped on the couch handle. Small moans were being heard from the slate, which triggered Demyx to become a bit excited. Zexion pulled away, and gasped as he looked down to Demyx.

"You're," Zexion breathed hard. "Oh shit, Dem."

"Zexy, it's okay," Demyx whispered. "It's natural."

Demyx leaned in once more to plant a kiss on Zexion's face, but he simply turned the other way, and sighed.

"Demyx, I've never done this before." He sounded a bit like he was whining.

Demyx then began continuing where he left off, and placed small, slow kisses on Zexion's neck. This caused the shorter male increase his moans. Demyx couldn't help but just let his excitement follow though, and he just laid flat on Zexion, hoping he felt his excitement. The small gasp he received back was probably an indication that he indeed, feet his excitement. Demyx made his way to take off Zexion's shirt, and with no objection, Zexion broke free, and took off his shirt. Breathless pants came from both males, and hearts were racing. Demyx decided he missed Zexion's mouth, so he continued back up to his slate's mouth. Tongue's collided, and breaths were quickly taken, to make sure they never once broke apart. Zexion then took this moment to be promiscuous and just let out a moan. Demyx couldn't help but break away and laugh. Zexion's moan sounded between a grunt and a dog in pain. It was just all too funny.

Zexion pushed the blond away from him, and sat up right, crossing his arms. He pouted as Demyx flung his arms around him and continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry Zexy, but it was just too funny."

Zexion continued to pout, not looking at Demyx. The blonde took this into notice and just smiled. He should see him when he pouted more often… He took the slate's chin, and forced him to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry."

Zexion continued to pout those amazing plump lips. Demyx just couldn't help but pull him forward just an inch to touch his lips against Zexion's. It wasn't an eager kiss, nor a sloppy kiss; just a soft kiss to the lips. This calmed Zexion a bit, and he deepened the kiss by placing his hand on Demyx's chest.

Zexion slowly pulled away to rest his forehead against Demyx's.

"You are so weird."

Demyx couldn't help but laugh at this.

* * *

This is the little bitch that kept me up... LOL sorry it's not a bitch (: I actually like it. But I like the orginal better. Tell me what you think! :D

~Alternate Ending~

Demyx pushed the doors open to the coffee shop, and simply looked at the slate haired man cleaning the counter.

"Sorry, we're closed." Zexion didn't even bother to look up.

Demyx took this opportunity to walk to the counter and placed his hands on it, making more spots for the shorter man to clean.

"Excuse me, but we are –"

Zexion stopped mid way sentence because he saw the face of a rather most apologetic blond. He sighed, and didn't bother to continue looking at the man.

"We are closed, _sir._" He said rather coldly.

"Zexion I am so sorry. I promise you that part of my life is gone, and it will never coming back. Not ever."

"Funny," Zexion continued to wipe the counter top. "You said that to me last night, and yet, you are making out with him in the morning."

"I was not making out with him, he kissed me."

"Does it matter?" Zexion finally came to look at the blued blonde. "He still came by to kiss _you._ And that isn't okay."

Demyx then took his hands off the counter and placed them on his hips. "You think I was prepared for it or something."

"Not 'or something', you were prepared for him to come over, and yet I was still in you house. Oops, I forgot to leave before he came. My bad."

"Goddamn it Zexion!" Demyx yelled, making the slate jump in his presence. "I never wanted Axel to come by my house, I didn't know he was coming, and the only person in my life right now is you!"

Silence struck hard in the coffee shop. Zexion was clutching onto the dishtowel, as if it was a stress ball. The man looked pissed, or maybe really worried.

Zexion looked up at the nocturne and spoke flatly, having no expression in his voice. "I don't want to be that person for you."

Demyx quivered. It felt as if millions of small pins were racing through him. He felt the need to lie on the street, and let the bus crush his lungs, just so he can stop his pressured breathing. He didn't know weither to endure more pain, or let it be the way it is. Zexion had admitted his true feelings, and he had to respect that. But shit man did it hurt to hear those words come out of Zexion's lips. Damn respect, he knew something was there. He just knew it. He had to make him say it, not just for so Demyx can be with him, but so that he won't have this pain in his chest. And within a few seconds Demyx began to pursue Zexion, his hands reaching for his face to pull him to closer to his face. But Zexion clearly didn't want to be touched. He slapped his hand away, not really wanting to have to do with anything else the blonde had to offer.

"You should go Demyx. And don't come back." Demyx could hear the tremble in his voice, and knew that he was indeed heart broken. He couldn't bear it. He didn't want to let Zexion go. He was the best thing that happened.

"No!" he shouted. "Please Zexion… I –"

"You love me, right?" Zexion threw the towel down, beginning to yell. "Bullshit Demyx! You obviously didn't love me enough to have Axel come over, and open your legs to the dude!"

Demyx's eyes widen, shocked. What just happened? What did Zexion say?

"Yeah, didn't think I knew about that right? You shady faggot." Zexion looked down, picked up the rag and began to clean again. "You should go Demyx. I've had enough of this fucking fairytale life. You obviously can't handle a _normal_ person in your life."

Demyx couldn't help tears fall down his face. They landed on the counter top where Zexion was trying to clean. An annoyed sigh came from the schemer and looked up at Demyx.

"I really do love you Zexion. I want you to know that." His feet felt like a thousand pounds, but managed to move them to head for the door.

"I guess you're no better than Axel was." Demyx continued, putting his back to push open the glass door. "Not even he made me cry this much."

Demyx quickly walked to his car, climbed inside, and broke down. Zexion was the best thing. 'But I guess even best people have the worst qualities in them.'

Three months had past and Demyx was now a recording solo artist. Everyone loved his own music, and had forgotten about Damn Straight. This allowed Demyx a chance to spread out his word through music. Girls adored him and screamed for him, whereas guys wanted to dress like him to get all the girls. Demyx liked his fame to a point where he felt everything was going perfectly, just life a few months ago. The thought crossed his mind and his smile faded away. Three months ago, he had met a certain slate hair boy. He had known him a total of three days. In just three days, he had officially been mind fucked by this random stranger. He had shown him a good time, and he loved every minute of it. But then of course, good things must come to an end. He lost that wonderful man forever, and he has been thinking for three months how to get boy back. He wanted him back more than anything.

Demyx had a show he was getting ready for and was completely ready for this. Of course he was nervous, but only because he was the first ever opening act at the Dancing Flames. Yup, the place Zexion used to work. And yes, _used_ to work. Zexion had completely moved towns and lived on the other side of Destiny Islands. After Zexion left, the whole place went under construction and was built to hold events. So Demyx was now the official entertainment for the night. This depressed Demyx to know that Zexion won't be there, serving orders to the audience, but he tried not to think about it as much. He couldn't help in though to trail his mind back to the countless of times he would kiss Zexion in public, and hold his hand, or caress his hand if he walked past him. 'No', Demyx thought to himself. 'I have to stay focused…'

He sighed and walked on stage, with guitar in hand. The nocturne took a seat on the stool, and tapped on the microphone, checking if the sound worked. His eyes traveled to the back where the sound crew was and gave a thumb up for Demyx to begin. The blonde nodded and began to speak.

"Hi everyone thanks for coming. My name's Demyx and I'll be entertaining you tonight." A big sigh. "This song I'm about to sing is not a song by me. I like to dedicate this song someone, who I lost a few months back. That person meant the world to me, and I only hope they were here right now to hear these words." His thoughts trailed. He never expected to dedicate this song Zexion, it just happened. Clearing his mind, he began strumming.

_It's too late baby there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in the clouds_

_This is how I do, when I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart _

_I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart_

_You want a get inside? Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

_Cause you caught my off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming._

_I feel like a hero, and you're my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lock down_

_Then you turn me around_

_And I feel like a new born child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded…_

Demyx didn't realize at the time that one single tear was coming down his face. His eyes trailed up to the audience, his last holding note in the air. He still hadn't finished the song, but it didn't really seemed to matter, because the first thing he saw when he looked up was a rather slim, slate hair man, sitting on the far end of one of the small tables, crossing his arms. One single piece of hair fell right down to one side, only exposing one eye. Demyx felt numb. At this point the song was the least of his problems. It had to take everything in him to not just break down crying and falling apart on stage. No, he won't do it. Zexion won't get the better of him. Demyx then decided to strum his last chords, finishing the song.

_I feel li__ke a hero, and you're my hero…_

Oh shit. He messed up the song… Audience members were confused, because most of the audience who knew the song and knew the band just sat there, puzzled. Demyx couldn't help but finished his chords early, and just end the song with a short cut off. Once he heard the first clap, which was awhile to hear, he ran off stage, quickly packing up. Fucking slate hair son of a bitch! Why must he insist on giving Demyx a hard time? Demyx knew he wasn't angry with the boy, he was angry at himself. He was happy to see Zexion there, but he couldn't handle him at this point, especially onstage in front of people. Everything was just all too much.

Once the blonde was all packed up, he headed to his car. The owner of the coffee house met up with Demyx to give him his share, but Demyx insisted that he should mail at him because he couldn't stay any longer. The idea of Zexion being only 20 feet away was just too over whelming. Demyx shoved everything into the back of his car, not caring where everything went, and fled to the driver's seat. Miraculously he did not speed, and drove safely home. Demyx took a sigh once he reached the corner of his house, turning slowly up to his drive way. But all of this calmness he suddenly had disappeared faster than he pulled up.

There, sitting on his door step, was in fact Zexion, with flowers in his hands. This took the blond over the edge, and he almost cried. Why? Why, why, why?

Demyx got out of his car, slamming the door shut with all his might. Slowly his feet managed to walk up to the front steps of his house. Somehow the blonds breathing increased, and it almost came to the point where he had trouble just inhaling air. Blue eyes met with grey, and the bond did not break. Zexion slowly got up, standing up straight, fidgeting with his flowers. His whole appearance changed. He wasn't wearing just simple t-shirts and jeans with converse anymore. Oh no. He now up did his style to nice loose t-shirts with a simple rolled up cardigan, loose skinny jeans, and TOMS shoes. His hair was always the same, maybe a slight shorter. He had grown, and was almost at Demyx's height. He looked good. Like, really good.

"Hello Demyx."

God, how much did Demyx miss that voice... Just that low, sensual, caring voice saying his name, followed by a greeting made Demyx weak in the knees.

"Hiya Zexion." Demyx managed to say in a low, very slightly cheerful voice. Enthusiasm was drained out of his from the moment he saw him in the coffee shop.

"I uh, saw your show…" Zexion began, taking a step forward to Demyx. The blonde's breathing hitched just a bit, increasing speed. Zexion was acting different. He was smiling as he spoke once more.

"You fucked up the lyrics… Bad."

Demyx then went into full sarcasm mode, damning everything he held back at this moment.

"Well it didn't help how you were there, right in the back!" His voice was now raised, having it echo in the streets.

"Hey, I went to support you." Zexion began defending himself.

"Bullshit! You went to purposely see me mess up. Well congratulations Mr. Ruin-the-moment-pants! You did a splendid job!"

"You're such a dick! Of course you WOULD think that!"

"Well you're a vagina!"

"You can't go naming body parts just because I called up a dick Demyx." Zexion began to chuckle. The bastard was chuckling!

"I just did! Vagina! Because you're a girl when it comes to getting real with someone."

Zexion looked up at Demyx, eyes wide open.

"What did you say?"

"You're a scared baby bird! You're just as vulnerable as a girl is when it comes to relationships, and when the time comes where the guy admits his wrongs, you just shut him out completely… For three months!"

Zexion looked as if he was stricken by shock, if shock was a thing you can throw in the face at someone.

"W-what?"

Demyx took in a steady breath. "You should go home Zexion. I– I really don't want to handle this right now."

The blonde then walked past Zexion, heart broken as he did, and climbed up the stairs to put his key into the door. He fumbled with them because he was so filled with anxiety, and just the idea of Zexion right behind him gave him the chills. His heart pounded as Demyx heard footsteps behind him. He was gone. He was probably never going to see him again. 'Never going to see him again…' The words replayed in his mind. What he was about to do he probably would regret for the rest of his life.

"You know what," he heard a voice.

Demyx quickly turned around and stared at the slate haired boy.

"You're pathetic."

The words felt like being slit through the throat.

"You are the most irritating, self-absorbed, conceited, little bitch I've ever met!" Zexion was now yelling. 'The little fucker was yelling!' Demyx thought.

Zexion was walking up the steps, facing Demyx in the eye as to what he was about to tell him next.

"But why do I insist on loving you?"

Demyx's eyes widen. No…

"Well that's your problem. Not mine." Demyx turned around and began fiddling with his keys.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Zexion yelled again. He then threw in a punch at Demyx's arm. Demyx let out a yelp, and turned around.

"Do you even understand what I'm trying to tell you? I came today to get you back! I came here to tell you that I have been miserable, and lonely, and I missed you! I miss seeing you, and your smile, and the way we use sarcasm to fix our problems, and the way you singed tonight, it just… It made me realize that you –"

And that was all Demyx could hear. Mostly because he dropped his stuff, and took a hold of Zexion's head and pulled him close to him, aiming for his lips. Demyx sighed into the kiss, and held his grip on the slate's hair, tangling his fingers in it, pulling him forward even more. Zexion was in a state of shock. The blonde felt his hands stand out straight, and his whole body tensing up. After about a second of just kissing normally, Demyx let go, parting himself away from Zexion. Zexion's eyes were open, and couldn't understand what had just happened.

"I love you." Demyx whispered, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "Always have, always will."

"If you think," Zexion began, looking him straight into the eye. "That kissing me makes all of this go away,"

Demyx felt his whole body shake, and he waited for the ending sentence of the slate.

"Then you can kiss me silly every time, because hell I'll forgive ya."

Demyx's eyes filled with excitement, and began to laugh. "Really?" He rested his forehead on the younger ones.

"I love you, Demyx."

Demyx pulled apart only to look at his love in the eyes. 'My love…' Demyx thought. 'I could get use to that.'

Zexion then put his arms around the blonde's neck, letting his hand hang. He smiled as he inched closer to Demyx, whispering softly.

"I didn't get to finish what I was about to tell you…"

Demyx curled his fingers on Zexion's hip, loving the way it felt to just hold his slate once more.

"I already know what you were going to say." Demyx inched a few more inches closer, almost reaching his lips.

But no… Zexion persisted on speaking more.

"Are we going to resort to kissing, rather than speaking our problems to each other like normal people?"

Demyx sighed. "Are you purposely trying to ruin the moment?"

Zexion softly chuckled. "Maybe…"

Demyx then took this opportunity to just shut him up completely. He parted Zexion's lips open, taking control of everything. Zexion stood by, and just went with what Demyx was doing. The blonde's fingers curled on Zexion's waist, and Zexion's hands made their way up to the blondes, gripping his hair as he pulled him closer. Zexion then began to feel adventurous and let out a small moan. Demyx smiled as he deepened the kiss. When it came to break for air, Demyx had to say something.

"Don't ever go away again… Ever."

Zexion smiled. "I feel like a hero, and you're my hero." Quickly, he kissed the top of Demyx's forehead and returned to his face.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

So thats it! DONE!. The song I used is Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls. Lol well I hope you liked this and my story to this :D I must say that I am on spring break so you might expect these two couples again during this week. THAT IS A PROMISE! LOL I have also been working on a Glee fic, but Idk.. keeps getting pushed aside. Feel free to just leave comments on what you think about the deleted scenes and the story :D I hope it was good for you guys D: I kinda have been doubting my writing lately only because in my English class I feel my work is crap... But I will try and get better ^^ SO THANKS!

~soupnoodleRiOt :P


End file.
